<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 2-18 (The Sister Location) by K1rby69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154513">Chapter 2-18 (The Sister Location)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69'>K1rby69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Mario Party (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Piracy Is No Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 2-18 (The Sister Location)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep underground, there is a facility where Animatronics designed to kidnap children are stored. However, there will be no kidnapping of children.</p><p>
  <strong>[The Host of Hosts: Funtime Foxy]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Unsettling Serenity: Ballora]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Double The Fun: Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon]</strong>
</p><p>The animatronics were powered off as of now, awaiting the next "performance". All but one, who was relentless in the Circus Auditorium.</p><p>
  <strong>[Elizabeth Afton's Eternal Coffin: Circus Baby]</strong>
</p><p>"I want to see the world, I'm tired of being stuck here." Circus Baby said to herself. Suddenly, there was a large explosion from the other side of the walls of the Circus Auditorium, it was Primids operating a massive Drill. One of said Primids broughtbin some signs, which said "We can get you free. Your father William is waiting for you". Circus Baby immediately accepted the offer and was ordered by a larger Primid with a hard hat who was the leader of this group of Primids ordered Circus Baby to enter the Scooping Room for unknown reasons, but what those Primids want is to use her desire of being free to their advantage so they can maniuplate her using her murderous father's name, and reprogram her for their own use. They also sent Shadow Bugs to empower Circus Baby, specifically, her endoskeleton.</p><p>Then, there was a large noise coming from the scooping room, which was Circus Baby getting her Endoskeleton getting scooped. This however, woke up the other animatronics in the underground facility. "Hey, Bon-Bon! What was that?" Funtime Freddy asked. "It's probably a mouse, go to sleep." Bon-Bon replied. "No, I wanna play some games!" Funtime Freddy shouted. "Hell yeah!" Bon-Bon replied to Funtime Freddy.</p><p>Later, Funtime Freddy exited the room. But then, he saw Primids ravaging the room for materials. "AAAH!!! WEIRDOS!!!" Funtime Freddy screamed as he used Bon-Bon to smack one Primid. "GET OUTTA HERE YOU WERIDOS!!" Funtime Freddy screamed as he used Bon-Bon to smack all the Primids.</p><p>"Stop it!" Bon-Bon shouted.</p><p>"What was that noise?" Ballora asked. "Some weirdos!" Funtime Freddy replied. "That was a good show!" Funtime Foxy compliemnted. "Also, I found this!" Funtime Freddy said as he picked up a copy of Mario Party DS. "...Is that a pirated copy of Mario Party DS!?" Funtime Foxy exclaimed. "What?" Funtime Freddy said.</p><p>Suddenly, a stage appeared from the ground, and on it, was... DJ Hallyboo.</p><p>
  <strong>[The Host of the Law: DJ Hallyboo]</strong>
</p><p>"Ladies and Gentleman, let's give a warm welcome to... The fool who thought they could get away with the law of the United States of America...!" DJ Hallyboo announced as Funtime Freddy was forced onto the stage and Ballora and Funtime Foxy were forced into seats!</p><p>"Wow, we're in a show, Bon-Bon!" Funtime Freddy excitedly said to Bon-Bon. "Yeah, this'll be fun!" Bon-Bon said. "You... You pirated Mario Party DS! I don't like that! You'll have to write an apology for what you've done!" DJ Hallyboo said as paper and a pen appeared on Funtime Freddy's table and a 30 second clock started.</p><p>"Freddy, do something!" Funtime Foxy shouted. "He's not doing anything!" Ballora said. After 30 seconds, DJ Hallyboo become more angry. "You have failed the challenge! Now you must pay!" DJ Hallyboo angrily said as he pressed a button which made a Thwomp fell onto Funtime Freddy... But it bounced off of him! "What!?" DJ Hallyboo said as he pressed another button, which fired rockets at Funtime Freddy, but the rockets bounced off of him! "What in the name of the USA!?" DJ Hallyboo exclaimed as he sent more projectiles of at Funtime Freddy, but they keep bouncing off of him while he and Bon-Bon were chatting casually!</p><p>"How is he...?" Ballora asked. "Maybe becuase he is too dumb to die!" Funtime Foxy said.</p><p>"Grrr..." DJ Hallyboo snarled as he attempted to lunge at Funtime Freddy, but then, Yenndo showed up and punched DJ Hallyboo!</p><p>
  <strong>[The Weird Endoskeleton: Yenndo]</strong>
</p><p>"Take this." Yenndo roboticlly said as he pinned DJ Hallyboo onto the ground. "Get that DJ!" A voice let out as Bidybabs and Minireenas pinned DJ Hallyboo further down. The voice was revealed to be from Lolbit.</p><p><strong>[L.O.L.: Lolbit]<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>"Ok, we have some bad news: Circus Baby has escaped!" Lolbit said as the funtimes reacted to it. "What!?" Ballora let out. "We have found a hole in the Circus Gallery where we suspect where she escaped. We need to go stop her as she sided with a force we think is trying to use her for evil. Me must make haste." Yenndo siad as he went to the Circus Gallery.</p><p>"Well, shall we follow them" Funtime Foxy asked. "Well, yes. Fazbear Enetrtainment will more than likely scrap her, and maybe us, if we don't get her back." Ballora insisted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>